Sonic Reborn (Death Egg Saga)
by ZekromSonic3
Summary: In 150 years, the earth has evolved into a different planet. Landforms has been created, and new species, called Beastkins, have appeared. Humans and Beastkins have lived separately, but in peace, until Dr. Ivo Robotnik started to use beastkins to take over the growing planet. It's up to Sonic Yujinaka, a 7 year old, to stop him. Based on the video games


"Hey! Issac!" A soilder walked towards his friend, who sighed at his friend's ignorance. "Joesph, you're supposed to guard the security cameras! We will get in trouble!" Joesph rubbed the back of his head, "Come on, you are soooo boring... Nothing happened 10 years ago, nothing will happ-" *SLING* Joesph's speech was interrupted by a metal saw going through his chest, blood splattering everywhere, including his friend. "JOESPH?!" Issac shakily turned around, to see a metal pod hover above him. "Sorry about your friend," said a rather fat man, he had blue goggles, and a rather huge mustache. He was in a huge egg shaped hover craft, holding a rather huge pod. "Who are you?!" Isaac then picked up his gun, but soon after he did, the pod fell upon him, crushing him, killing him instantly. "Sorry," said the fat man, "I was getting sick of your blabbermouth..." He then went to destroy the security wall and kill every security guard he saw with his robot army. He then turned to look at the destruction, the blood, the people crying, and laughed, as he went towards a fairly close city.

"Sonikku! Sonikku!" yelled a pink haired girl. She was calling her little brother, who was playing with his even younger sister. "What is it Sonia? GEEZ, you yell to much..." The boy had blue hair, with long spikes that went down to his shoulders. "What?" Sonia pointed at the stairs, "It's mom, she wanted to speak to you, she seemed oddly scared for some reason..." Sonikku was surprised, he wondered what he done, or what was going on. "Hey, Sarea," He said pointing at his 5 year old sister, she had the same blue hair as Sonikku's, albeit much shorter... "OK!" Sonikku went upstairs and went into his mother's room, there he saw a suitcase with his stuff. "Mom?" His mother hugged Sonikku, very hard. She never has done this to him, she was also crying, something that she never done before... "Sonikku, I'm sorry... I have a reason for this..." Sonikku realized what she was talking about and pushed her away. "Mom, your not going to leave me somewhere are you? What's going on?" His mom hugged him again... "I'm sorry but we got to get out of here... before..." "MOM!" Sonia ran up to her mom's room, looking very petrified, "What is it?" Her mother asked, Sonia started to gather tears in her eyes, "There is screaming outside, a robot took sarea... and... and..." *SLING* "SONIA?! SONIA!" Yelled her mother, as a saw blade cut her daughter in half, blood splattering on Sonikku, who started to scream. "MOMMY, WHAT'S GOING ON?!" "Oh, It's fairly obvious kiddo..." Sonikku's mother picked up him, and started to run towards a window, when it exploded, knocking them away as they both hit a wall with intense force. Sonikku screamed in pain, and was terrified as he saw the massacre outside. Innocent kids and parents, crying, yelling, as they got their lifes stripped away by robots with blades... Red liquid splurged out and was collected in a huge tank. Sonikku's mother looked at everything in fear. But her breath was taken away as she saw a familiar pod hover in front of them.

"Morissa, it's been a long time..." Sonikku's mother grabbed Sonikku, and hid him behind her. He felt blood run down his head, and splat on his white t shirt. "Who are you, mom, what is going on?" Morissa (Sonikku's mother) hushed her son, but he got louder. "MOM! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" "SHUT UP SONIC..." Sonic immediately gone quiet, he never heard her mother say that, especially to him. The fat man, however, hovered towards them, and picked up Morissa, with a scissor-like device that came from his hoverpod, who tried to get away. "Morissa, I think you need to, get me something... 6 somethings to be more precise..." Sonikku ran towards the pod, and tried to save his mother, "Mom! Stay away from her!" *BEEP* A lazer hit Sonic, who was pushed back against the same wall he was pushed against. "SONIKKU!" Sonic started crying, he couldn't do anything, he couldn't save his mother. "Where are they?!" the man sunk the blades deeper into the purpled haired, cat eared woman, who screamed in pain as blood dripped from her body. "N-N-N-ooooo..." Morissa argued, "Sonikku, run..." Sonikku got up, shocked that his mother would say that. "Mom! I can't leave you!" Morissa yelled, "PLEASE GO! FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, LEAVE ME! DO IT BE SAFE!" The fat man got angry with all the commotion, "SHUT UP! Robots, get him!" "Wha?!" Sonikku started to run as robots started to chase him down, "Mom! I'm sorry!" Morissa was shocked herself, as Sonikku started to run faster than she thought... "S-s-s-sonikku... Y-you stupid..." Morissa proceeded to sucker punch the fat man... "You little... Fine, if you wont tell me that the 6 emeralds are..." Morissa started to see black, as the blades sunk deeper into her, cutting her in half. "Then I'll kill you... Hahaha!" Laughed the fat man as he sliced the woman in half, ending her life. "Robots..." he said to his walkie-talkie, "Recoop, forget the boy... he will die soon..."

\- 15 minutes later...-

Sonikku panted as he fell to the ground. He couldn't breath, he ran so fast, he saw the world blur. He cried to himself, "I'm sorry, I'm nothing..." He laid down, crying loudly as he filled his brain with guilt. If he could only save his mother, she wouldn't have died, or that what he thought. He closed his eyes, as he did this, a hand landed on his head... "Aww, little boy are you ok?" the woman was a beastkin, she had long silver hair, and green eyes. She held a bad of groceries, and picked the boy up to his feet. Sonikku looked at her, his eyes burned with the tears that poured out his eyes, rubbing them he replied, "No... I'm homeless, my mom died..." The lady held his hand, "Come with me, let's put some food that poor belly of yours." Sonic then followed her, still thinking about the scenes he been through, when she asks him, "What's your name?" "Sonikku, Sonikku Yujinaka, but people call me Sonic." The woman replied, "Well, Sonic, would you like to stay with me?" Sonic looked at her, tears forming in his eyes, his little tail wagged and ears flapped, he was a beastkin as well, and the hedgehog part of his DNA exploded. "YES! THANK YOU!" Sonic hugged her, and cried into her chest.

To be continued... In chapter 2: The two tailed island... Thanks for reading my first chapter, please review for criticism on how to make the story better, I have A LOT more planned in the future... BTW beastkins are humans with animal features, aka a human looking sonic with cat ears and a tail.


End file.
